


Frozen

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Gets A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mostly humor, No mindfucks?!?!, Slight Angst/Humor, Well - Freeform, not angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because i post way too much angst.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit guys, keep looking!!” Bucky screamed from the helicopter as they tried to seek out your heat waves from beneath the rubble.</p><p>“Yelling’s not gonna help anyone,” Nat the Cat admonished as she tramped over the thick ice with careful steps.</p><p>“This is why she’s a terrible agent,” Clint muttered as he wiped some snow off his belay and reached for another hook.</p><p>“What was that?” Thor was running up the mountain like a beast, but it didn’t stop him from hearing Clint being an asshole.</p><p>“Nothing. Just make sure you don’t step on her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME I WROTE SOMETHING THAT DIDN'T MAKE ME CRY AND WANT TO DIE
> 
> warning: WAIT NO WARNINGS. 'CAUSE THIS ISN'T ANGST. WHOOO. EVERYONE READ AND BE HAPPY.
> 
> gimme some love if you liked!!
> 
> p.s. this has NOTHING to do with the movie frozen. seriously, don't even mention it. DON'T ask me to build a snow man.

“I’m so cold,” you whispered. The words almost hung in the air like a chill.

 

Just hang in there, okay? You could practically hear Clint’s voice urging you to stay warm, to stay awake.

 

You wished the last words you said to him weren’t to eat a bag of dicks.

 

You also wished you hadn’t lost your earpiece.

 

Or gotten trapped under this shit ton of avalanche.

 

 

“Goddamnit guys, keep looking!!” Bucky screamed from the helicopter as they tried to seek out your heat waves from beneath the rubble.

 

“Yelling’s not gonna help anyone,” Nat the Cat admonished as she tramped over the thick ice with careful steps.

 

“This is why she’s a terrible agent,” Clint muttered as he wiped some snow off his belay and reached for another hook.

 

“What was that?” Thor was running up the mountain like a beast, but it didn’t stop him from hearing Clint being an asshole.

 

“Nothing. Just make sure you don’t step on her.”

 

 

“Any progress, guys?” Steve came in with a worried but determined voice.

 

“Yes Steve, in the last two minutes we found her and took her to Souplantation.”

 

“Don’t be a dick, Clint.”

 

“Figures you’d stick up from him. Hey shouldn’t you be down here with us? This is practically your motherland Frosty.”

 

“Shut up Clint.” Bruce’s calm voice cut through the lines, and everyone fell silent. “There’s a four hundred yard radius from where we last saw her and where the crash happened. Keep looking.”

 

“She could be dead by now,” Tony offered helpfully as he zoomed around the mountain trying to sync Jarvis with the landscape.

 

“I swear to God-“ Clint’s voice came in loud and harsh, and for once no one reprimanded him.

 

“I was kidding, Hawk. If there’s anyone who can save your girlfriend it’s good old Jarvis and me.”

 

“You-“ Clint’s voice suddenly cut out like he was being bleeped out by censor.

 

“Focus, men.” Thor rallied his troops. This was no time to lose their heads. Or anyone else.

 

 

“You never could leave me alone, could you?”

 

“Fuck…”

 

“Don’t move, you big hero.” Clint groaned as he tried to sit up. “Down, Bessie.”

 

“Damn it, (y/n).” He said it softly, resigned. You struggled up into criss-cross applesauce and put his head in your lap.

 

“That was a pretty big fall.” You looked at the little glimmer of light above you, caved in from where your archer had tumbled into wonderland. Or winterland. Or the pit of no return.

 

“No shit.” He arched his neck so he could take inventory of your current situation.

 

It looked pretty dire.

 

“You were out for a while,” you said stoically.

 

“Nah, I’m used to getting knocked around.”

 

“I’m not going to make a that’s what she said joke for that.”

 

“Good for you, Lucifer.” He moaned as he tried to move his left leg. Something was definitely dislocated; but if nothing was broken, you could try to pop it back in for him.

 

“Looks like a fracture.”

 

“Well look at you Nurse Joy.”

 

“Figures we’d be arguing as we died.” He looked up at you then, but you were staring hard at the icy blockade in front of you.

 

 

“How the fuck did we lose two of them?!”

 

“At least we had eyes on Clint when he went down. Bruce, go dig him out.”

 

“That’s not exactly a good idea, Captain.”

 

“Oh??” Steve was getting frustrated.

 

“The Other-Guy on a snowy mountain prone to, I don’t know, avalanches?”

 

“Right.” He sighed, grappling for control. “Thor?”

 

“I’ll be there in a second.”

 

“The rest of you, keep looking for (y/n). She’s been missing for more than thirty minutes; we’re running out of time.”

 

 

“Are you mad?”

 

The two of you sighed nearly in sync. “No.”

 

“I know we’ve been… having a hard time lately.”

 

“Well, we’ve had better days.” You gestured with your good arm to your snowy cavern with a dry laugh.

 

“I mean…” He started to say something, but fell silent instead.

 

“I’m guessing you don’t have any morphine on you?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Today’s our lucky day isn’t it?”

 

“Tell me about it.” He stretched his fingertips towards his pocket. “I think I’ve got an extra grapple here.”

 

“Don’t even think about it.” You pushed his hand away, before noticing how red his fingers were. “Damnit Clint, your gloves.”

 

“You know I need my fingertips free, babe.”

 

“No you don’t.” You exhaled sharply; he was as stubborn as he was… well, good.

 

He was good.

 

“Gimme your hands.”

 

“Yes mom.”

 

“Don’t get Oedipal on me now.”

 

“Whatever.” You squeezed your gloved hands around his, making him grunt.

 

“Easy there, Tarzan.”

 

“You don’t want them to fall off, do you?” You started rubbing them between your palms briskly. “They’re your best feature.”

 

“Really?!” He scooted up slightly, wincing. “My fingers?!”

 

“Oh, give it a rest Clint.” You tried to push him down with your elbows, but he slipped his head between your arms and sat up.

 

“I don’t take orders, (y/n).”

 

“Right, that’s why you joined the Avengers.”

 

“No, I joined so I could keep an eye on you.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You’re always getting yourself into trouble.” He pulled his hands away and stuffed them in his pockets for warmth.

 

“Be that way, then.” You tucked your own hands underneath your jacket, pulling your legs in and curling into a heat-conserving ball.

 

“Someone should be here soon.” He spoke firmly now, confident again. “You’re pretty damn lucky I found you so fast.”

 

“You. Fell. Clint.” You rocked back and forth to generate some warmth.

 

“As I was searching your coordinates. So yes, I found you.”

 

“Oh go-“

 

“Eat a bag of dicks?” He turned his head to you, and you stared at him with incredulity.

 

“Oh come on, (y/n). I was kidding.” He reached out a hand to place on your shoulder, but you rocked yourself away.

 

“Fine, be mad then.” He put his palms on the ground to brace himself and see if he could stand. His left arm was sore where he had sprained it, but it was still functional. He slowly tucked his right calf underneath him and pushed up. He wobbled slightly, bracing himself, and managed to rise a few inches.

 

Then he fell on his ass.

 

“Shit.” He shook his head and looked towards the light again, frustrated. They should be here by now. “Well, you can go on and laugh.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Come on. I looked like fucking Bambi.” He turned to you with a dry smile when he heard you sniffle slightly. “Oh, wow.”

 

You glowered at him slightly before rubbing one eye furiously. The last thing you needed was for your eyelids to freeze up.

 

“Come here, (y/n).” He spoke gently then, but you were unmoved. Figuratively and literally.

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

“It’s a little funny,” he coaxed as he scooted back towards you.

 

“Well excuse me for having feelings.”

 

“If I remember correctly, you had some for me, didn’t you?” That bastard. He was totally cheating.

 

“Not all of us can-“

 

“Shh.” He pulled you close and rubbed your arm, more for comforting you than warmth. “I know.”

 

“You’re such a jerk.”

 

“And you missy, are a bit clumsy.” He was gentle now, teasing.

 

“Whatever.” You gave him a glare, but snuggled your head under his chin.

 

“How about a kiss for Uncle Clint?”

 

“You and your incest jokes,” you mumbled into his sleeve.

 

“Agent Hawkeye then.”

 

“Hmph.” You grumbled. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Come on. You don’t want our last expression of love to be you telling me to eat a bag of dicks now, do you?”

 

You snuffled sadly, and he pressed his lips onto your hair. “Don’t worry babe.”

 

“I know you’ll always find me.”

 

 

“FOUND THE LOVEBIRDS!” Thor’s yell alone could have started an avalanche. He leapt like a lion into the pit, and pulled his arms around your heads affectionately. “You had us worried, you two.”

 

“Thor,” you mumbled.

 

“What is it, Sister?”

 

“I think Clint was a broken rib.”

 

“Oh. Right.” He put one arm around your waist and looped the other underneath Clint’s shoulders. “Well, let’s go home.”

 

 

“Severe frostbite, possible hypothermia, and a mild concussion,” Fury tsked at you and Clint as you sat across from each other on the same cot, playing gin rummy.

 

“We’re alive, boss.”

 

“And lucky, too.” The Director shook his head as he paced around like a boss. “You two need to get your shit together.”

 

“Hey, I did better than Clint. He’s the one with the fracture- OW!” You glared at Clint as he pinched your arm to shut you up.

 

“Just be more careful next time.” He knew that the two of you were good agents; just a little crazy. Perhaps a little more than crazy about each other.

 

“Yes sir,” the two of you chorused right before you threw your hand down and shouted, “Gin!”

 

“Damnit (y/n) that’s the third time!” Clint growled and pulled the cards into a pile, waving off the nurse who had repeatedly asked you to return to your separate beds. And to lie down.

 

Fury chuckled, before giving you a nod and strolling off.

 

“So, (y/n),” Clint spoke casually, sorting the cards into a deck but not shuffling. “About that bed rest…”

 

“You know that’s not what the doctor means, Clint.”

 

“Agree to disagree.” He winked at you as he slipped the cards into his pocket and leaned forward so he was on his hands and knees crawling towards you.

 

“Holy shit.” You blushed and turned away with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

 

“You know you want to,” he whispered as he put an arm around your waist and pressed against you.

 

“That better be your cast poking me, Clint Barton.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Attention all faculty: no fucking in the infirmary."
> 
> "Yes Director."
> 
> WHEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> FOR ONCE THIS IS HAPPY
> 
> it was going to start off more angsty, but i was like, hmm i should probably write something that doesn't break my heart.
> 
> this was more humor than fluff though. i don't write enough fluff. it's 'cause i get too many witty puns and sarcastic lines in there. seriously though this one is very cute. just not so fluffy. 
> 
> clint is an asshole. and a pervert. yes you love him.
> 
> i was thinking about some passionate hate-sex in the cave but i really don't write lemon. plus clint's penis would probably fall off.
> 
> i don't think i've ever actually told someone to eat a bag of dicks. i should sometime; it sounds HILARIOUS. 
> 
> lovely and clint are so cute when they're fighting. SQUEEE. the beginning was supposed to seem kind of ambiguous, like not sure if lovely and clint had revealed their feelings yet. hopefully that worked. if not, well the surprise was that they were already together. so basically there was no surprise, but nothing was ruined.
> 
> but if it did work then WHOO ACCIDENTALLY THREW IN A MINDFUCK!!! a very small one.
> 
> honestly i think i just like ambiguity. and maybe keeping people on their toes. hmm.
> 
> CLINTLOVE IS VERY CLINTY. AND LOVEY.
> 
> points for having clint FALL for you. literally. MUAHAHA.  
> i thought it'd be extra hilarious for him to find you by being collapsed by snow and ending up trapped right next to you.
> 
> quick poll 1: do you like souplantation? if you haven't been it's like fresh choice. or sweet tomatoes.
> 
> quick poll 2: cuddles with Clint in the cave or HOT SEX
> 
> quick poll 3: was it really clint's cast at the end?? (if you don't get this, good for you. stay young. stay pure.)
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


End file.
